The invention concerns an apparatus for measuring the temperature distribution along the inside walls of narrow, shaft-shaped spaces such as heating flues of coking and similar ovens.
With measurements of temperature distributions, what is important is a best possible resolution. With narrow, shaft-shaped spaces such as heating flues of coking and similar ovens, the measuring situation is particularly difficult, since relatively high temperatures of e.g. more than 1000.degree. C. are to be detected, and the length-diameter ratio of such spaces is extraordinarily great, which makes a good temperature resolution in the direction of the longitudinal dimension of the space particularly difficult.
For the measurement of temperature distributions of heating flues in coking ovens, it is known to lower a temperature-measuring probe to the bottom of the heating flue to be measured. This causes already with 4 m deep heating flues considerable difficulties, since they are to be reached from above only through an about 2 m thick cover. This leads to the use of very inconvenient measuring carts, and necessitates a considerable expenditure of time, also occasioning thereby an undesirable cooling-down effect. Such a measuring probe impedes also, on account of its size, the operation of the travelling charging car above the coking oven top. Finally, the measuring probe must be protected through gold-plating its outer surface against the high temperatures.
For proper temperature measurement it is known to introduce the infrared radiation coming from the wall of the heating flue across a stationary tiltable mirror and an ancillary lens of a silicon photoelement.